(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
With the widespread use of digital cameras and the like, the number of users who capture and view digital images is increasing. Further, with the widespread use of smartphones and tablet computers, there has been an increasing demand for more intuitive operations for image quality adjustment, which is performed by using image editing software for personal computers (PCs), in order to obtain desired images.
The image quality of digital images may be adjusted by adjusting the component values of chromaticity, brightness, hue, and saturation in a color space, such as a Red-Green-Blue (RGB) color space, a CIE L*a*b* color space, or a Hue-Saturation-Value (HSV) color space, or the contrast thereof, for example. In this adjustment, a user specifies an image that serves as a sample, and image processing is performed in which the image quality of a processing target image is adjusted to the image quality of the sample image in some cases.